River Song
History Early Life River Song was an archaeologist from the 51st century already highly familiar with the Doctor when they first met (from his perspective). She was, in fact, a future companion of his who travelled with him on and off. According to her, he trusted her implicitly. Prior to her encounter with the Weeping Angels, she had been imprisoned for murder. (DW: The Time of Angels) River and the Doctor appeared to be very familiar, even considering the strong bonds the Doctor forms with his companions. She keeps a worn and battered diary whose cover looks very much like the TARDIS doors, apparently a journal of her travels with the Doctor. There is a suggestion that in the future the Doctor will carry a similar journal, as she commented about needing to "compare" diaries. She carried an upgraded version of the Sonic Screwdriver which "her" version of the Doctor had given her. (DW: Silence in the Library) The Crash of the Byzantium Doctor River Song was a guest on the Byzantium ship in the 51st century, she was working for a military organisation at the time when that happened. She infiltrated the lower levels to the Home Box, into which she carved the message "Hello Sweetie" in the Old High Gallifreyan language to attract the Doctor. About 12,000 years later the Doctor found the Home Box in a museum. He used the cube to hone in on her location where she was being pursued by guards. She then jettisoned herself from an air lock, where the waiting Doctor and Amy Pond picked her up in the TARDIS. River then showed exceptional TARDIS flying skills landing it next to the Byzantium, which had crashed into the Maze of the Dead. Along with the Bishop and his Clerics, River accompanied the Doctor and Amy into the maze. (DW: The Time of Angels) The Library River's expedition to the Library was financed by Felman Lux and was chartered to find out what disaster had happened there, 100 years previously, that had caused 4022 people to "die" or disappear. When her team ran into trouble during an expedition to a deserted library, it was only natural that River should try to summon the Doctor by sending him a message via the psychic paper, but the version of the Doctor who turned up had not yet met her. Though bewildered, he agreed to help River and her team. (DW: Silence in the Library) As the situation in the Library deteriorated, River realised she must prove to the Doctor that she was someone he trusts completely and with profuse apologies, she whispers his true name into his ear. The Doctor is stunned that she would know this information, and River succeeded in winning his trust. (DW: Forest of the Dead) Death River physically died when she chose to sacrifice herself in order to stop the Doctor from sacrificing himself in order to save Donna and the other 4022 people trapped in the Library. She pleaded with him to not try and change history, not to change one moment of what was to come for them. After saving all the trapped people, the Doctor realised his future self must have given her his sonic screwdriver for a reason. Inside he found a data chip, which contains River's Data Ghost. The Doctor saved her by uploading her into the virtual world contained in the Library's data core. CAL, the library's data core controlled by a human girl wired into its mainframe, also managed to save the Data Ghosts of all of River's dead archaeological team, so she would have company in the virtual world. (DW: Forest of the Dead) River Song's Timeline *River Song meets the Doctor for the first time. *River has an adventure with the Doctor at the Bone Meadows. (DW: The Time of Angels) *River Song and the Doctor picnic at Asgard. (DW: Silence in the Library) *River Song and the Doctor are present at the Crash of the Byzantium. (DW: The Time of Angels) *River Song and the Doctor travel to the end of the universe. (DW: Forest of the Dead) *The Doctor, with a new haircut and suit, visits River Song and takes her to see the singing towers at Darillium. (DW: Silence in the Library) *River Song sends the Doctor a message on the psychic paper, asking him to come to the Library. (DW: Silence in the Library) *The Doctor meets River Song for the first time. She knows his name. (DW: Forest of the Dead) *River Song sacrifices herself to save the Doctor and the Library. (DW: Forest of the Dead) *The Doctor beams River Song from a neural relay in her Sonic Screwdriver into the Library's Data Core. (DW: Forest of the Dead) *River Song lives in the Data Core with her crew from the Library Expedition. (DW: Forest of the Dead) Song, River Song, River Song, River